ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
King Xarion
King Xarion, also known as King Viktor, was the monarch of Zarkovia, who first appeared in Viktor: The Spoils. Appearance King Xarion's had the appearance of an old man. He had white hair and was partly bald. He wore a red coat with fur and three golden crosses on each side. He also wore a green shirt and black pants. In his King Viktor form, he has robotic parts that are silver on his chest. His scars are shades of purple. His eyes are now red too. He still wears black pants along with a silver belt, small helmet, completely bald head, and silver shoes. In Omniverse, he was shown to mostly be the same, except his hair is longer and he has a crooked noise. His skin is a paler color, and he now has some liver spots on his face. His back is more hunched, and his attire now consists of a purple robe with orange trim and a fur collar, and pale brown clothing underneath, with a dark brown midsection. Smaller size Vicktor.PNG|Xarion in Viktor's body Personality At first glance King Xarion seems like a kind and gentle king who cares about his kingdom and seeks peaceful methods. However, his true personality has been shown to be that of a cruel and heartless tyrant who would crush anyone who stands in his way. He also has no love for his son, Gyula, and he tried to murder him upon being reborn as King Viktor. History Ultimate Alien In Viktor: The Spoils, King Xarion contacted Ben Tennyson to help him to stop his son Prince Gyula from using the brain-dead body of Dr. Viktor. After Ben and his team were defeated, he was overthrown by his son and thrown into the dungeon. Gwen then let him go, but he betrayed her and kidnapped Ben for experimentation. He died when his son shut off his machine's power as he was hooked up to a mind-transfer device, albeit simply transferring his mind to Dr. Viktor's body, making him King Viktor. He then revealed that he had planned to crush the rebels all along, and was just waiting for the right moment. After taunting Gyula and rendering him unconscious, he departed, and attacked the rebels himself. King Xarion was later beaten by Ben, Gwen, and Kevin, who trapped him in hardened molten metal. However, he could not be arrested, seeing as actions within that country undertaken by humans are regarded as out of Plumber jurisdiction (regardless of the fact that Xarion had been inhabiting an alien criminal's body). Xarion threatened Ben and his team with revenge, but was ignored by them. Omniverse It was revealed in Rad Monster Party that Zs'Skayr eventually entered Dr. Viktor's body and devoured King Xarion's soul, thus reviving the original Dr. Viktor. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 3 *''Viktor: The Spoils'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Omniverse Season 5 *''Rad Monster Party'' (first reappearance; flashback; death) Naming and Translations Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Political Leaders Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Human Villains Category:Introduced in Ultimate Alien Category:Omniverse Characters